Pups and the Frozen Fiend
Big: Pups and the Frozen Fiend! * The episode starts with Big the Cat on the Beach fishing with Froggy and Zuma. Big: Thanks for fishing with me Zuma! I haven't done this in a long time! Zuma: You're welcome. And I'm sorry that people hate you. Big: Eh, it's Ok. WHOA! Something's biting! Zuma: Weel it in! Big: I'M TRYING!!!! UGH!! IT'S A LARGE ONE, LARGER THEN MOBY DICK!!! YYYYYYEEEEEEAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! *He pulls with all his might. He reels in an Iceberg with a dog-like robot trapped inside it. Zuma: Whoa! What is that? Big: I don't know. Let me see. *He wipes some of the frozen iceberg revealing a Sky Blue colored face. Big: GAH! Zuma: Whoa! I gotta tell Wyder about this! Big: Maybe I can break it! Zuma: Oh, come on! That's impossible! We'll just wait for it to melt. *6 hours later. Big: Hey! The dog's unfrozen now! *The Ice Dog opens it's eyes. Ice Dog: GGRRRAAAAAAHHHH!!!!! Zuma: Uh-oh! Ice Dog: I AM THE ICE DOG! I AM THE ONE THAT CAUSED THE ICE AGE, AND NOW I SHALL MAKE ANOTHER!!!!!! Big: This isn't good! Ice Dog: ICE SHOT!! Big: Ice wha- *The Ice Dog shoots an Ice Comet at Big, freezing him. Ice Dog: HAHAHAHA!!! NOW TO TURN THIS PLACE INTO THE NEW ICE AGE!!!!!! *The Ice Dog roars and grabs Froggy. He then runs off. Zuma: Hey, come back here! Tundra: What's wrong, Zuma? Zuma: The Ice Dog wan off with Froggy! We gotta save him! Tundra: Right, but first we gotta unfreeze Big! Ice Pick! RAFF! *Her pup pack pulls out an Ice Pick. She uses it to get Big out of the Glacier. Big: Brrr... What happened?? Zuma: The Ice Dog wan off! Tundra: And he's got Froggy! Big: Oh, dear! We gotta save him! I'll call Ryder and tell him that- Ice Dog: HEY!!!! HERE'S YOUR FROG BACK!! Big: Wha- I thought- Ice Dog: I DON'T NEED HIM, THERE IS SOMEONE ELSE. Big: Who? Ice Dog: My boss needs me to get Katie. I SHALL BE GONE BABY GONE!!!!! *The Ice Dog runs off. Big: Well that's- KATIE?! Zuma: He must be one of Night Wyder's goons! Big: I'll call Ryder and tell him! *Big pulls out his phone. Meanwhile, Ryder is playing a game on his Pup Pad. The Pup Pad rings. Ryder answers it. Ryder: Hello, Ryder here! Big: Ryder! Some thing called the Ice Dog is trying to capture Katie you gotta stop him! Ryder: I would love to go fishing with you Big, but I told you no matter how many times you try, you'll never get people to like you. Big: Yeah, but- *The Pup Pad rings again Ryder: I got another call on the line, hold on. *He answers the other call. Ryder: Hey Katie, what's up? You seem scared! Katie: Of course I am! There's this giant dog that's trying to nab me! And he's turning my shop into an icebox! Ryder: A giant dog? What's it look like? Katie: Well, he has giant mechanical purple arms, a sky blue face, yellow ices and a pair of pants that are green, red, orange, yellow and pink! Ryder: He sounds like he's bad news! Katie: He is! Do you think Night Ryder is trying to use his minions on me to kidnap me again? Ryder: I don't know. That guy mght be in love with you, but for someone who makes evil clones for a making I highly doubt- Ice Dog: THERE YOU ARE!! Katie: Hey! Get your stinking paws off me, darn dirty dog! Ryder: Hey, leave her alone! Ice Dog: STAY OUT OF THIS, YOU WIMP!! GGGRRRRRRAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!! *The Pup Pad's screen turns to static. Ryder: Katie? KATIE?! KATIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!! That's tears it! If Night Ryder's trying to nab Katie again, I'm never gonna let that happen no matter what! No job is too big, no pup is too small!! *He presses the special compartment on his Pup Pad. Ryder: PAW Patrol, to the Lookout! Pups: Ryder needs us! *The pups run to the elevator. With Marshall being the last one to come in. Marshall: Wait for me! Whoawhoawhoawhoa!!! *He trips and richoets himself from the lobby into the elevator. Marshall: I'm Ok! Tundra: That's what happens when you eat a rubber ball!! Marshall: I thought it was a meatball alright?! Darappa: I would enjoy this if Marshall wasn't on my back!! Rocky: Let's just head up! *The pups head up the elevator with the pups in their rescue outfits and are organized in their order. Chase: Ready for action, Ryder sir! Ryder: Ok pups! Night Ryder has created a new mecha that can freeze anything in a 100 mile radius and has kidnapped Katie! Scratcher: Again?! That guy really needs to move on! Suzan: Who cares, we gotta stop that guy!! Ryder: Chase, I need your net to capture the Ice Dog! Chase: Chase is on the Case! Ryder: Scratcher, I need you to make sure that Ice Dog is there and not any of Night Ryder's creatures! Scratcher: I shall and I will, so shut your bill! Ryder: Tundra, I'll need your snowmobile to clear some of the snow that the Ice Dog set up! Tundra: There's snow job I can't handle! Ryder: Alright! PAW Patrol is on a roll! *Ryder slides down the fireman's pole, transporting him to his ATV. Chase slides down the slide, transporting him to his Police Cruiser. Scratcher then slides down the slide, transporting him to his Ferrari. Tundra then slides down the slide, transporting her to her snowmobile. As the pups and Ryder head off, Adventure Bay starts turning into an icey wasteland. Scratcher: What in the name of Hans Christan Anderson is happening?! Ryder: Looks like the Ice Dog has frozen some of Adventure Bay over! Tundra! Clear some of the snow off! Tundra: Right! *Arf!* Snow Shovel! *Her pup-pack pulls out a snowshovel to clear out the derbis. Ryder: Scratcher, do you see the Ice Dog?? Scratcher: Nah, just a bunch of Snow... Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Stories